A New Myth
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Can Cupid's broken heart be healed by a change in fate? Crossover.


A New Myth

BY: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just an idea.

Summary: Can Cupids broken heart be healed by a change in fate?

ANM: 1

I watch as my father cries over his lost. My dear mother breaking his heart. How dare she be so cruel? Yes the millennia's have changed this orb in which we ruled. Now there are so many. And now a few of us remain. Still watching over a race that we played like chess pieces. Now they have grown and moved on. Some still remember. We are worshiped still. Mostly us gods of love. So we remain. But now the god of love sits heartbroken. His mother finding greener pastures elsewhere. So here he sits as my mother plays games of adventure. Seeking elsewhere as well to spread love. Giving me more overtime then I desire. Approaching him I feel his heart breaking. Hera's spell broken long ago with her passing from this realm. No more green-eyed monster.

"Father?" he turns his gaze from me. Hides his tears. But I reach down and stroke my fingers through his golden hair. His wing flutter at the touch.

"Vol," he wraps his arms around me. The one last piece of a great divine that still remains. "What am I to do? Your mother."

"Is a fool." Thinking on my feet as I have always done I return his hug and plan.

"I am lost in the heavens. Praised as a winged pudgy cherub." Our wings touched. Yes the eternal image of love. Like the witches with their hagridden features. Green skinned as Orion women and bumpy noses. Not the golden features and temptation of true witches. All so human.

"Yet we are praised and our power still lives father."

"Vol, what am I to do? I have been a part of her for so long. What do I do?" My mind ravels at what I can do for the one who presented me with life.

"Do you desire me to take it away?" his water filled eyes search mine.

"What would you do?" Smiling all my heart for that I am. A goddess of bliss and pleasure. Not all in flesh. Family bliss. Needs to be settled in your own backyard first.

"I could make you forget. Be human. But a god hidden. Safe from the eyes of these heavens. To live a life."

"Not reborn." I smile and hug his soul filled heart to mine.

"No you will be now just a life of fabrication. Of new choices. New adventures. Everything new again." Kissing his temple. "Say it and it shall be so. Ask it of me."

"And what of you?" Now here is the loving father I know. Cherish. Honor.

"I shall be your chapel. Forever a praise for you there. To the mighty Cupid I am a chapel of what remains."

"You are more than that. You are my daughter, Voluptas." He smiles at me. Making me glow like the stars of legends. Illustrating our story for all to see. "Remain by my side. I could not lose my only true piece of Olympus left."

"You will never lose me. And in this new life I shall remain by your side. If you ever need of me. All you have to do is call."

"You said I would forget."

"We are gods of love." We both smile at our calling. "In your heart. You will know I am family. But you will have a life apart from me. Friends of the worlds making. Our fates making. A string unlike any other." Looking deep into one another. "Do you wish me to grant you this bliss?" I watch my father. The great god Cupid. Staring off into the distance. Over our realm. Decisions. Should he hide behind the veil of humanity? Or should we run with the others? Hiding in their skirt tails. Leaving love to human terms. Our heart is not that heartless. We love them all. Us who are still prayed to. "Father," I kneel before him. "Let me do this for you. For the love I have for you. I desire for you, your happiness."

"And what of your own." Smiling wickedly I wink at him.

"I find pleasure wherever. And now I wish it for you. I want you to be happy. Please, father." I beg with my eyes. My heart. "Let me wipe the sky clean. For you."

"Will I be happy?"

"You will be as you are. But you must make and see the love that is still in the world. It is for you to grasp it." We look into each other. He caresses my cheek as the child I am. Relishing in my father's love. Him soaking in mine.

"I pray to my chapel I help create. To create bliss in my soiled tarnished heart. I pray that it will once again glow to it's glory. Praise the goddess Voluptas. And all her deeds. Look upon me now. Grant me your gift. Grant me bliss." Hugging him tight and close to my heart. Kissing the top of his lovely golden hair.

"It is done. I love you father."

ANM: 2

Watching from afar I place him on a shuttle with a fear of flying. And a need to mend the world. Then I see the fate lines begin to dance and meld. A new friend. A new path of the heart. A wounded memory of his once long glorious life. Now the story of myth and legend. I stay close by. His chapel. His Nurse Chapel.

ANM: 3

Making a new legend written in the stars.


End file.
